1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pointing device for notebook computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers include a pointing device, such as a touchpad. The pointing device is mounted on the computer by a securing panel. However, the process of securing the securing panel is laborious and time-consuming because it is secured to a bracket by screws. Therefore, a more convenient method of mounting a pointing device is required.